Max Questions Chloe
"Max Questions Chloe" is the eighth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on June 27, 2012. Plot Max starts to become suspicious of Chloe; Tyler receives an eviction notice; Phil helps Adriana cheat on a test. Extended Plot Eddie struggles with writing new music. Something keeps drawing him back to the laptop to read Loren's lyrics. In the meantime, Loren goes over her math text one last time before the test, while eating a bowl of cereal. Nora enters the kitchen looking fabulous and mentions she had plans for breakfast. Loren wonders who makes plans for breakfast. She also wonders why her mother is wearing a little black dress, mascara and Christmas party pumps to have breakfast. Elsewhere, Phil hands Adriana a copy of that math test he stole for her and the answers as well. He advises her not to get it perfect, because a score of 100 percent might raise eyebrows. Adriana thanks him, but tosses him out when she hears her dad coming. Adriana quickly pretends she was studying. Don does not miss the fact that Phil was there. Adriana explains she broke up with him in a text and he didn't get it. Don suspects his daughter might still be seeing Phil. He tells her she better bring home a "B" on that math test if she intends to go to Hawaii. Nora admits to Loren that she is having breakfast with Dr. Don. She also tells her that his last name is Masters. Loren is sick her mother is flirting with Adriana's father. Nora states she knew Loren did not like Adriana. Loren said she did not like cauliflower either, but she harbors hatred and loathing for that 'she-witch' Adriana. Nora mentions if things work out for her and Don, Loren and Adriana could be sisters. Loren cringes. Eddie hits the club to help Max prepare for opening night. Eddie mentions Chloe is coming to help. Max wonders how old Chloe was when she lost her parents. Eddie has no clue. This concerns Max. Chloe brings Max a club opening night gift. It is a copy of his first big hit in the UK all framed up. Max appreciates the gesture. Max listens in when Eddie assumes Chloe's dad was a lawyer. She claims he was a dentist. Eddie wonders why she told him she knew how to get out of a speeding ticket because her dad was a lawyer. Chloe rebounds and tells Eddie her mother had the law degree. She insists she told him that ages ago but he is so infatuated with her he forgot the facts. Max rolls his eyes. Eddie mentions tweeting with an anonymous fan who was sending him great poetry. Chloe cautions him against getting involved in that sort of thing. She saw a Lifetime movie about that and it did not end well. An upset Loren gets to school and wonders why everyone is looking at her. Mel tells her she is hugely popular for making it into the top 25 in that competition. Adriana trotts by and makes fun of the lyrics in Loren's song. Loren wonders how the lyrics could be out. Mel thinks Adam may have shared that video. Loren rushes off to take her test. While taking the test, she notices how quickly Adriana finishes it. She also notices Melissa struggling to find the answers. In the meantime, Chloe and Eddie continue working to get the club in shape. Eddie tells Chloe the club will fill a void in his father's life. Tyler calls some girl named Caroline to invite her over. She comes unglued because she thinks they had a good time, but he never called her again. He asks her if she recalls borrowing $1,000.00 from him when she needed emergency rent money. He wonders if she ever paid him back. Caroline states she paid him every penny back. Tyler asks her for a grand in the end and she agrees to write him a check. Back at the school, the math teacher knows instantly that at least one student cheated on this test. The principal announces anyone who cheated would instantly be expelled. Adriana looks guilty. Dr. Don's attorney advises him not to date anyone else in the office because the woman who accused him of sexual harassment wants to take the case public. Tyler calls Chloe and asks her for $5,000.00. He also asks her for an invitation to opening night at the Max's club, and sex as well. Chloe does have sex with him, but tells him she would have to help him with his poverty problem tomorrow. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Merrin Dungey as Ellie Moss *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Mandy June Turnpin as Principal Nolan *Julian Acosta as Brian *Francesca Catalano as Caroline Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes